The Lady in Red
by Monnie Geller
Summary: Songfic Crimson suits her well - is her love so fitting? C


The Lady in Red

By Monnie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane productions, and Warner Brothers studios. I'm just borrowing them for a while... making a few Monica and Chandler clones, and maybe a Joey and a Phoebe clone, and parading them around my living room – er – I mean – who sent you? *shifty eyes*

**Author's Note:** I know you all are anxiously awaiting my update of 'Dawn', but alas, even watching Schindler's List didn't help. So I've been putting off the writing while I concentrated on schoolwork, but then I heard this song the other day – the _good_ one, not that cheesy version that sucks. I don't even remember the name of the guy, but I know he ruined the song for anyone who hasn't heard the other already. Anyhoo. I'm referring to Lady in Red, by Eric Clapton, not Chris Whateverhisnameis. And I was like, MONDLER! Oh, speaking of which, I don't own that song either. I wish I did.

What you need to know about the story... this takes place** late in season six,** and no matter what you say – the lady is in **RED**, not **PINK**! Read onwards, and **bask in the fluffiness**. :)

= = = =

"Well, there's ten minutes of my life I'll never see again." Chandler Bing straightened his tie, smoothed out his jacket, and turned around to look in the mirror. "Although... I DO admire the trimwork." He stepped forward, obviously uncomfortable, and eyed the man behind him warily. He'd not many good experiences with tailors…

"How's the suit working out for you, sir?" He asked with a forced smile.

Chandler pulled out his wallet, regaining his pride. "I'll take it."

= =

He made the long drive home as quickly as he could, double checking that everything was as it should be. He hopped out of the taxi, tipping the driver, and strolled up the walkway to his apartment complex, squinting away from the setting sun. It was going to happen soon.

He opened the unlocked door to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, and smiled when he saw her busily shuffling around the living room with her feather duster, double checking every piece of furniture for the slightest trace of dirt.  Her hair was tied back with a rubber band, and she was wearing sweats, but he still thought she was beautiful.  She seemed not to notice him come in, so, while she went into the guest bedroom for a moment, he slipped into their bedroom and hung up his suit, slipping his shoes off, and flopping down onto the bed, wishing that seven o'clock wasn't coming so soon.

A smile played his lips, as he heard her footsteps nearing their own bedroom, and he laughed when she entered and nearly fell over in shock. "Jesus, Chandler!" She choked, clutching her chest, "You scared the CRAP outta me!"

He sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you, too."

She shook her head and wiped a thin layer of sweat from her brow as he approached her, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her once on the nose, and then on the lips. "Hey you," she whispered.

"Hey. You ready for tonight?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?" She quipped.

"You never know, Mon. I don't keep up with the trends."

She lightly hit him on the arm. "Oh, shut up!"

"YOU shut up!" He hit her back.

"You!"

"You infinity," he concluded defiantly.

"You infinity – plus ONE."

"That's it." He slipped his arms a little tighter around her, and while he kissed her soundly, he started tickling her, making her squeal and wrench free of him, taking off into the living room.  He loved listening to her laugh when they played together. It reminded him of all the fun they had when they first started dating.

Chasing after her, she could find no escape in the apartment, and he managed to catch her quite quickly, pinning her on the sofa and making her laugh and squirm mercilessly beneath him.  Tears pricked her eyes, as a result of her giggling, and he could do nothing but watch her as her face lit up.

"Don't you kids have more important things to be doing?" A voice rang out from above them.  Chandler immediately let go of her, and in his attempt to look up to see who had spoken, promptly fell off the couch and onto the floor, able to cope with the pain when it elicited another fit of laughter from Monica.

"Hey Ross," Monica managed to say in between giggles.

"Why do I even bother?" He sighed, and walked towards the fridge, pulling out a cream soda as Monica and Chandler straightened themselves out as the other three walked in, chattering.  

"Oh, that's crap!" Rachel said, shaking her head, and Phoebe promptly interrupted her.

"Only if you get rid of it, though! So, keep that necklace forever and ever and you'll never have to worry about the curse."

Rachel paused. "What curse?"

"Oh, I cursed it."

"Phoebe! That's so ridiculous!" 

"Wait – what?" Joey asked, his eyes darting back and forth in between the quarreling pair. They paid no attention to the couple who were looking flush and ruffled, merely went about their own business as they both exchanged glances and snuck off to the confines of their bedroom.

= =

"Monica, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

She hopped out of her bedroom in haste, still trying to strap on the long black stiletto she held in her right hand.

"I know, I know," she nearly shouted, "I'll just be a minute!"

"All right…" Chandler sat down and flipped the magazine on the coffee table open. "Huh -" he said to himself, "- maybe we should try that." He turned his head awkwardly, and stared at the page. "Although – I don't know if legs were meant to bend that way." His face contorted, and he turned the page, still picturing the previous image in his mind. Monica's heels clicked from inside the bedroom door, and as it swung open, Chandler was snapped from his reverie and looked up at the woman before him.

She was absolutely stunning. She wore a snug red dress that accented her curves, showing off her legs and perfecting the entirety of her figure. Her toenails were painted the same as her dress, and her toe ring barely showed beneath the black straps of her shoes. Her freckled skin contrasted the white gold chain around her neck, and he finally noticed how long her hair really was. She smiled at him, and he stood up to take her hand.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she replied, touching his arm, and giving him a lingering kiss.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely." They grabbed their coats and headed out the door, destined for dancing.

= =

"You sure this is the right place?" Monica asked, staring out of the cab at the beautiful lights that surrounded them.

"I'm sure." Chandler took his girlfriend's hand, and they stepped out into the cool night air. Lacing their fingers together, he stepped in rhythm to the click of her heels next to him, and they entered the huge dance hall, admiring the decorative chandelier that swayed lazily above them. Smiling brightly, Monica and Chandler seated themselves at the bar, nibbling carelessly at the complimentary nuts on the table, and observing the scene before them. Tables upon tables surrounded an enormous wooden floor, and it was nearly packed with people dancing their troubles away.  Chandler glanced over towards a particularly large table, and his gaze locked onto a man who looked like he was staring at Monica. Defensively, Chandler took Monica's hand and glared at the man – who, in turn, raised an eyebrow at Chandler and returned to conversation.

"What was that all about?" Monica asked, when she'd gotten her hand back.

Chandler shook his head. "Nothing – just some creep checking you out." 

She laughed. "Is that all? Chandler – don't get so dramatic. It's not the first time a guy's checked me out around you."

Chandler scoffed for a moment, before realizing what she'd said. "It's not – I mean – couldn't it have been?"

"No – silly – guys check me out all the time. It's just because I'm so desirable." Mockingly, Monica flicked her hair from her neck and flashed him a dazzling smile. "See?" she added, "you're drooling all over me already, aren't you?"

"Me? Never. In fact – I don't even think you're all that cute." He played.

She caught on quickly. "Is that so? Well, I guess you wouldn't mind if I went over and danced with that guy right --" she pointed across the room at someone, "over there, now would you?"

Swallowing hard, Chandler said, "Not at all."

Monica stood, and turned to him again, knowing she'd won. "See ya, then." She took three steps forward, already smirking at the predicted footsteps she heard behind her.  A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her, and she felt his lips on her neck, then on her cheek, his breath in her ear.

"Okay – I changed my mind," he whispered, and she leaned back against him. 

"I didn't think you'd be able to resist me." 

Chandler surrendered, deciding it benefited him more to keep his mouth shut, and his girl nearby. "I guess not." He leaned in to kiss her neck again, and she sighed, enjoying his affections.  He nipped at her flesh, subconsciously moving his hands over her hips. Reluctantly, Monica placed her own hands on his, and stepped out of his arms to meet his eyes.

"As much as I love the way you love me," she trilled, "if you keep that up much longer, the security guards are going to have to come and ask us to leave." She smiled brilliantly at him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Smiling lopsidedly, Chandler slipped his arm around her, and led her back to the bar.

= =

"Are you sure?"  The tall man looked desperate.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm with this one." Monica smiled, and tapped her foot against Chandler's leg, giving the stranger a look that plainly stated he was getting no closer to winning her over.

"All right – well, if you change your mind…"

"I'll keep you posted," she said with an amused air.  The gentleman nodded, and turned away, and Chandler grumbled and furrowed his brow.  Monica laughed.

"Sweetie, what is it?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That's the seventh guy that's asked you to dance!" His eyes were wide with obvious frustration.

"Well, that's only because we're not dancing, and there have been slow songs playing all evening, Chandler."

"You know, if I wanted to dance, I would've taken you to a dance hall, or something."

Monica put her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "What the hell do you think this place is?"

"Right." Chandler nodded, furious with himself. He slammed his fist on the wood. "Dammit! This wasn't supposed to go this way!" He put his head in his hands, trying to recompose himself.

Monica's eyes softened. "Chandler – what's going on?" She leaned over to try and meet his eyes, her chin resting on the bar.

"We should probably go. This isn't the best place for us to talk."

"O – okay." Confused, she followed him to the door, and they took their coats and left without another word. The cab ride home was mostly in silence, until Chandler had a thought.

"Tell me something, baby." He inquired, and she snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get your dress?"

"I got it at Nordstrom – why?"

"Just – never seen you wearing it before, that's all."

"Oh. I don't think I've worn it out with you. I was surprised it still fit."

"It certainly does. You look exceptionally beautiful in red."

"Thank you, baby."

= =

Monica watched her boyfriend intently, threading her fingers through her long brown hair as he spoke to her.

He let out a long breath. "Look. Monica – this night was supposed to be – well – it was supposed to be totally perfect. I wanted to go out dancing with you, and I wanted to take you out to dinner. But then I got there, and I saw all those people, and I get to thinking – what if – Mon, what if you meet someone else? What if – what if I lose you? And I wanted to make the right impressions on you. You know I can't really dance – but I wanted to take you out in hopes that I'd gain enough confidence to try it with you in front of all those people – but I was scared. I'm always scared that I'll ruin the wonderful image you'd given to everyone in your life."

"Chandler, I --" 

"Monica, the second you walked in that door, heads turned. Did you realize that? People were amazed by you. I'M amazed by you. And it still amazes me more than anything that I get to be the one here holding your hand. Every time you look at me in that beautiful way you do, it still takes my breath away. And – and every time that we – that we make love – it's – it's like the first time all over again. My past relationships have been far and few between, but this one – God, NOTHING compares to this one." He finally found the courage to look at her, and what he saw surprised him. She was crying. Quietly, but she was crying. 

"You – you shouldn't have to worry about who you are around me, baby. I've never thought twice about what other people think of me when I'm with you. Just be yourself, that's all that matters to me. Chandler is who I fell in love with, and Chandler is who I want the whole world to know I'm devoted to. God, this – wow. I really wasn't expecting this from you." Monica stated, unnecessarily, dabbing at her eyes.  She looked up at the ceiling, trying to fix herself up.

"Then I'll bet you weren't expecting this from me, either."

Monica glanced over, and gasped.

Chandler smiled. "I thought that it mattered what I said, or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you – you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. A-and if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Monica, will you marry me?"

Monica then realized what a dream come true really felt like. For there, in front of her, on bended knee, was the man of her dreams. And the man of her dreams held the ring of her dreams. And the man of her dreams spoke the words of her dreams. And suddenly, she couldn't figure out if she was living her life, or living her fantasies – as one was the other, and the other was one. 

So, she took a leap of faith, and followed her heart.

"Yes."

His eyes lit up, and they kissed – the taste of their tears silently writing their emotions. Monica did nothing but stare at him, enchanted.

A soft voice crooned through the speakers, and she stood and held out her hand.

"Dance with me?" 

Chandler nodded, and pulled her close to him, their fingers laced together as they stepped to the music.  After a brief moment, Monica sighed happily, and pressed her cheek up against his, wanting to be closer to him, yet not knowing how. He pulled back from her to smile into her eyes, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. A smile playing across her lips, she slid her hands up to the nape of his neck, and rose on her toes to kiss him softly. She couldn't bear to pull away, so they swayed there for many a moment, enjoying the sensations of their love's sweet expression. When they finally did part, to gaze longingly at one another, Chandler lost all pretenses and pulled her intently to him, burying his face in her neck, and holding her as close to him as he could.  She smiled, and held him back, never questioning his actions, as she felt the same. Her need to hug him, and kiss him, and touch him was overwhelming sometimes, and it was all she could do not to drown in her very soul right where they stood.

"I love you." She heard him whisper against her cheek; lost in the moment, she echoed.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance_

_Given half a chance_

_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or those highlights in your hair_

_That catch__ your eye_

_I have been blind_

_The lady in red is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there, by your side_

_And when you turned to me and smiled,_

_It took my breath away_

_And I've never had such a feeling_

_Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

_The lady in red is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

_I never will forget the way you look tonight_

_The lady in red_

_My lady in red_

_I love you_

= = = = 


End file.
